Booze and Brownies
by flufflebooty
Summary: Their friendship wasn't the most conventional. They didn't have anything in common. But when you have booze and brownies, does it really matter? .Canada/Lovino Implied Spamano and PruCan.


**A/N: I apologize profusely for the...whateverness of this.**

**For Sunni and MedicalNonsense**

_Canada was walking up to his hotel room after the conference. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He pressed the up button on the elevator. Fucking Russia sat on me __**again. **__Can't I ever get a break? Can't anyone ever realize that I'm sitting there? That I'm actually at a damn conference? Suddenly someone had bumped into him. He wasn't noticed, again. _

"_Dammit! You made me drop all my papers Matt!" Maybe he was noticed.  
"Sorry, Romano" He looked at the South Italian sadly.  
"The fuck? Didn't I tell you, call me Lovino. We're friends now aren't we?"  
"W-We are?" Matthew looked at him surprised.  
"No. I'm just saying it for shits and giggles. Yes. We're friends, I guess. Idiot."_

That's how we went from talking sometimes between meetings, and sometimes on the phone when we were both bored, to this. Laughing our asses off at one of my brothers movies, Lovino drinking wine, me drinking beer and eating some of my special brownies. "Holy shit! Did you see that Matt?" Lovino hit me in the shoulder, still laughing.  
"What? No I missed it." He told me what happened and I laughed almost as hard as he was…I believe this was supposed to be a drama. Oh well, I'm too drunk and too stoned to care.  
"God this is so much better than watching these things with Antonio. He just weeps like a little girl and hangs on me like 'MI AMOR PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME'" He put his hand over his heart dramatically and put a fake Spanish accent on, sounding nothing like his boyfriend.  
"Dude. Gil looks like he's going to _commit suicide _during these movies. He just bawls like the entire time like a little bitch and goes through an entire box of Kleenex! He also makes me watch Chick Flicks like Mean Girls and shit."  
"God your brother makes some stupid ass movies." Lovino laughed and poured himself more wine.  
"Tell me about it." By this time I don't even think we knew what the movie was about.

Lovino had come over because he was pissed at Antonio for something stupid. And I kicked Gilbert out of the house for the night so I didn't have to deal with their fighting. It was nice having a friend like Lovino. The past year or so he's stopped forgetting me and confusing me for Alfred, but he never really did the latter. He was now one of two people who never forgot me. It felt good, actually. I think he appreciates that I never compared him to Feliciano, and that I'm closer to him than I am his Northern half.

Sometimes people wonder why we're best friends, we have almost nothing in common, and we fight a lot. But he's a pretty good friend when you get past his rough exterior. He kept my secrets, he laughs at some of the things I tell him about Gilbert and me, but I laugh at him at some of the things he tells me about Antonio and him.

He was a good friend for nights like this. Where we forget we're nations and just sit back and relax with some alcohol and some marijuana, which he actually didn't know where in the brownies at first, he figured it out after a bit though.

"Dude this shit is hilarious. Are you even fucking paying attention, moron?" He snapped me back into reality and I looked at the TV again, there was some stupid sex scene, that actually was pretty funny, just exaggerated and drawn out for way to long that no one wants to see.

Suddenly I had an idea, it was a really stupid when I thought about it a day or two later, or when I woke up with a hangover.

I leaned over and kissed Lovino, exaggerated and kind of gross like they do in the movies. "See that? I don't even get how that's nice. That felt weird. Didn't it? Stupid Alfred's movies…"

Suddenly Lovino closed the distance between us again, this time with a more realistic kiss, and a lot nicer as well. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, and what felt like a second later, but was probably five minutes, we were laying on my couch just fully making out.

We broke away from each other and just stared, we finally realized what we had done and jumped away from each other.

"Shit. What the hell did you kiss me for you asshole? I have a boyfriend!" He glared at me.

"You seemed to be enjoying it, eh! You were kissing me back!"

"Like hell I was!"

"So I was just sitting there for like five minutes kissing you?"

"YES!"

"You're stupid."

Then we burst out laughing. "Wow, we should cut down on the booze and brownies." He said before taking another sip of his wine.

"Good idea" I took another bite of my brownie.

"So this doesn't leave the room, Sì?"

"Oui."

It didn't affect our friendship at all. But it reminded me that even after stuff like that we could still be best friends.


End file.
